The untold story
by Axis23
Summary: Every time a story is told there are many things that happen that we do not see, now come with me as we peal back the layers of each story in order to find ... the untold stories ... this is probably the lamest summery ever, just read and you will see what I mean. Rated T because I rate everything T and now I feel that unless it needs a higher rating I'm not going to change it.
1. Summer belongs to you

**So, I got to thinking, why don't I have the whole collection of one shots thing going like everyone else? The answer; there is no reason. That is when I began thinking of ideas for things that I might be able to put into my one shots thing and came up with the untold story things that Whythis had in her short story thing. Now if you're wondering, I did ask her if I could use it and she said it was okay. Now let me get into more detail … actually, I'll do that after.**

**Disclaimer: Phineas and Ferb characters belong to Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.**

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

I was finishing cleaning after the after party of our trip around the world to make the longest day ever. Most everyone else had already left and the only people left were Ferb and I. I took a quick look around and it appeared that everything was neat and tidy so I looked over to Ferb who was taking out the trash cans. Ferb looked over to me really quick and gave me a wave indicating that he would be a moment and that I could go inside.

I waved back and ran inside and into our shared room. Once inside, I ran over to the window to see that Ferb still needed a bit more time. "Perfect." I said as I ran over to my bed. I looked around quickly to make sure that no one was watching and I quickly lifted up the mattress to reveal a journal I had underneath. "Alright then." I said as I picked it up, dropped the mattress, jumped onto my bed and opened to the most recent page. "Alright, operation romance in Paris … was … another … failed idea." I wrote and said as the confidence quickly disappeared from my voice.

"Yet another failed idea." I began writing and speaking. "Sometimes I think that I will never get these feelings sorted out." I put my pen down and began flipping through the pages. "I failed at the night of the falling stars dance; it was to awkward with Ferb right there, I failed when I couldn't retrieve her sash from Pinkies stomach because I went inside Candace by accident, I failed with the carwash because a giant mole carried it away before we could reach our quota, and I failed with the whole romantic cruise because I couldn't get Baljeet and Mishti together before the ship sank." I closed the book and looked at the cover which had a picture of Isabella and me on it from when we were children. "And that's only naming a few of them." I opened to the current page and sighed. "I failed today because I couldn't focus." I wrote. "Isabella even wanted to have fun in Paris and she was singing about it … I think … but I was thinking about the plane so much that I barley even looked at her and she must have hated me after that." I fell backwards and looked at the ceiling. "I'm not even sure what I'm supposed to do about these feelings, I mean sure I like her a lot and it defiantly feels like love but what am I supposed to do about it? If I can't even get a friendly romantic thing going then what am I supposed to do if I it turns out that she does have feelings for me and I do enter a relationship with her?"

I pulled out a picture from the party from when Isabella and I were singing together and sat up. "When we were stranded on the island I was ready to throw in the towel. But she reminded me that I can't ever give up and that anything is possible. She motivated me … gave me my inspiration back." I held the picture close to my chest. "If she has that great of an effect on me then maybe it is love … but I still have no idea what I'm going to do about it."

I closed the book and put it back where I always keep it. "One of these days Isabella, I'm going to get through this and maybe even get you to be my girlfriend." I sighed and walked over to the bathroom. "I just hope by then she will feel the same way about me."

* * *

**In case you are wondering, no, not all of these are going to be Phinabella, most of them are but not all of them. Now secondly, I will take requests for episodes to do. Also, I do not plan on responding to reviews but that might change. Believe it or not, this is actually my second attempt at this untold story, the first one was … not to my liking but I like this one more so there you go. I would like to make these in the spur of the moment in which I come up with them so I don't have anyone beta reading these but if my writing is to horrible then please tell me and I will take time to send them over to Sabrina06 before posting them. But until next time, Axis23 is out, peace!**

**Hello, my name is Axis23 and I enjoy torturing characters.**

**R&R**


	2. Magic carpet ride

**Okay, so fist things first, I altered the first chapter slightly … okay, more than slightly but case and point is that it is different. The reason why I changed it is because that I felt that I didn't relay Phineas's emotions properly, in that portion, he is still unsure as to what to do with his feelings but … well … just reread it and see for yourself but I changed it none the less. Now for other important things, I'm finally back in school which means that if I won't be working so much and might be able to write more. Please note, I said that when summer started but the reason I wasn't able to was because there was so many other things that I could have done and typing wasn't high on the list … for some reason … now that I'm back in school I might be able to get back onto typing but I make no promises. Now on to the story (I will not be getting to the reviews but I will get to requests at some point)**

**Disclaimer: Phineas and Ferb characters belong to Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.**

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

We had touched down a while ago and had moved to the foyer so that mom and dad could talk about the new rug. "Well that was fin." Buford began. "But I need to get back to fishing while there's still light." He grabbed Baljeet by the collar and began dragging him out.

"I will see you later." Baljeet said as he was dragged out leaving Ferb, Isabella, and I alone.

"Well for once I agree with Buford, that was fun." Isabella began. "And for once your invention didn't disappear so we might be able to go for another ride at some point."

My heart began to race as I once again tried to contemplate the feelings I was feeling for Isabella. "Yeah." I said as I scratched the back of my neck. "You think next time it could just be … us?"

Isabella looked at me surprised. "Us? Alone?" She asked nervously.

"Yeah." I said as I instantly regretted what had come out of my mouth. _Damn. _I thought. _I can't let her know that I have feelings for her._ "Yeah, just you, me, and Ferb." I added as I scratched my ear.

Isabella's expression relaxed a bit. "Oh … just the three of us." She placed her hands behind her back and smiled. "Sure, that would be fun, I can't wait." She began to take a few steps back. "Well, this was fun and all but I need to get back to my bird watching patch." She turned around and followed Buford's lead out the door.

"Okay then, I'll see you later." I said as my heart began to sink. As I turned around I saw Ferb looking at me with his arms crossed. "FERB!" I exclaimed. "How long have you been listening?"

Ferb rolled his eyes and continued staring. "Oh yeah." I said as I scratched my ear. "You … never left." Ferb nodded and continued staring. I tried to act nonchalant but eventually I gave in. "Okay, I wanted to ride the carpet with Isabella by myself. What of it?" Ferb just continued to stare. "

Yes, I did really enjoy being with her on the flying carpet but what does that have to do with anything? You already know that I have … some feelings for her, it's only natural that I enjoy being with her." I crossed my arms and Ferb shook his head. "I can still handle it Ferb, it's not like I stay up every night thinking about her." Ferb stared for a moment then let out a sigh. "Thank you, now let's get to planning tomorrows activity."

* * *

**Okay then, I hope you all enjoyed this little tidbit and my next one will (hopefully) be something someone requested. Until then however, I will be working on a secret project that no one (except the beta that is going over it with me) will know about until I finish it and post it. So until next time, Axis23 is out, peace!**

**Hello, my name is Axis23 and I enjoy torturing characters.**

**R&R**


	3. Operation Crumb Cake

**I bet some of you are expecting another thing about Phineas's emotions or whatnot but let me tell you right now, not all of these are going to be from Phineas's perspective. Not all of these are going to be about Phineas and Isabella but this one in particular makes a sort of middle ground and … well … it's going to be the groundwork for a story that I was considering for some time so tell me what you think in the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Phineas and Ferb characters belong to Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.**

**Requested by Phinbella-cute1**

* * *

(Katie's POV)

All of the fireside girls were walking back to the fireside clubhouse after a somewhat successful mission to prevent Phineas from reading Isabella's heart filled letter. "Thank you all once again for your assistance." Isabella said as she turned around. "I can't imagine what would have happened if Phineas got hold of that letter."

"Well he would probably have laughed for starters." I answered.

Everyone looked at me oddly. "We know that Katie." Adyson responded. "That's why we were trying to prevent Phineas from reading it."

"Well Isabella said she couldn't imagine what would have happened." I defended.

"I meant that figuratively Katie." Isabella stated. "But now that the letter is gone we will never have to worry about it again."

"Are you sure about that?" I asked. "I mean we don't know what happened to it after the mail lady began moving in reverse."

"Well, the letter officially got to Phineas so seeing as it was returned it will probably be sent to where all lost letters go." Gretchen answered.

"Where it will be lost forever." Isabella finished.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked. "I mean Phineas himself said that nothing was impossible."

"Well Phineas doesn't know what the letter is and I could easily make up what was really on it if he gets curious." Isabella responded. "After all, he did find out that the letter was from me before things started going backwards."

"Still." I stated.

"Oh just stop worrying about it." Isabella said as she started walking again. "There's no way that that letter will ever be found again."

* * *

(Katie's POV)

(Later)

I was at the post office in my casual yellow sundress looking for the letter that recently was returned. I knew it was a long shot but something in me told me to give it a try. I didn't really know where to look or what I would do if I found it but I figured that I would cross that bridge when I came to it. As I was looking I saw a mail truck with the lady from before driving it. I quickly walked outside and followed it around the back. When it finally parked, the lady walked out and saw me. "Hey, aren't you one of those fireside girls from before?" She asked.

"Why yes, yes I am." I responded. "Would you by chance still have that letter that was addressed to Phineas?"

She looked to the side with a disappointed look on her face. "I'm sorry but for the life of me I can't remember what happened to it. I handed it to Phineas, he handed it back to me then when I got my wits back it was gone."

My eyes went wide. "So … what's going to happen to the letter now?"

She looked to the side and thought for a moment. "Well, if I ever found it then I would probably give it back to Phineas even though I don't have to."

"Oh, okay, thank you." I responded.

"You're welcome." The lady responded. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to get back inside and get back to work." And with that, the mail lady walked inside leaving me alone.

I quickly ran over to the truck and looked inside and almost instantly I saw something pink between the seats. I reached over to it and pulled it up to reveal that it was in fact the letter that Isabella made for Phineas. "Oh … my … gosh." I said as I looked at it. I quickly looked around to see that the cost was clear and then I hightailed it out of there.

When I got home I quickly ran up to my room and closed the door behind me. "This is it." I said as I looked at the letter. "Isabella would want me to destroy this." I said to myself. "I should destroy this …" I held the letter at the top and got ready to tear it in two but for some reason, I couldn't. "I can't." I said as I walked over to my desk. I pulled out some tape, crawled underneath, and taped the letter to the underside of the desk. "I so hope I don't regret this." I said as I crawled out.

* * *

**You can fill in what happens on your own or if enough people want me to then I will make a story for what she does with it. I was worried that Katie would be acting OOC in this story but I figured that only she or Adyson would EVER do something like this instead of destroying it if they got their hands on it and only Katie would think to go looking for it with no indication that it would even be there. Also, there may or may not be another untold story in this episode but I haven't decided on that yet. There will be some episodes with untold stories in them but the only one I know for sure is "Bee day/Bee story." But I digress, I need to get working on other things … not like I can think of them right now but yeah. So until next time, Axis23 is out, peace!**

**Hello, my name is Axis23 and I enjoy torturing characters.**

**R&R**


	4. The Beak

**I would like to get this out of the way right now, I would rather not do any Phinabella untold stories from after AT2D until I can do AT2D. That being said I don't plan to do that until I can get my next story off the ground which won't be for some time. Now that that's out of the way, let's get started with this story.**

**Disclaimer: Phineas and Ferb characters belong to Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.**

**Requested by The-Snowy-Owl13**

* * *

(Isabella's POV)

Phineas and I were walking back to our homes after he and Ferb defeated Khaka Peü Peü and The Beak suit had disappeared. "Sorry again that we couldn't tell you that we were The Beak Isabella." Phineas said as he scratched the back of his head.

"It's okay Phineas." I replied with a smile. "I know you were only trying to protect me. If anything I should apologize for not believing in you."

"Well that comes with the job of being a super hero." Phineas replied. "You can't tell anyone meaning that people will naturally distrust you."

"I guess." I said with a shrug. "So, do you have any plans on rebuilding The Beak suit?"

Phineas shrugged. "Well now that Khaka Peü Peü is defeated Danville doesn't need The Beak but maybe we will, you never know when super heroes are going to show up at your doorstep asking for assistance."

We both laughed at the ridiculous possibility and continued walking. "So Phineas." I began. "What was it like to be a super hero?"

"What was it like?" Phineas asked as he looked up. "Well … it was kinda fun at first but then after Khaka Peü Peü threatened to come after those who were precious to me I got really scared." He put his hands into his pockets and looked down. "Ferb and I were concerned that if he ever found out who we were then he would go after our mom, our dad, or Candace … and … I was also worried that he would come after you."

I stopped as my eyes went wide. Phineas stopped when he saw that I wasn't beside him and looked back at me. "So what you're saying is … I'm precious to you?"

Phineas blinked twice and smiled. "It's a scientific fact, I've known you for most of my life and your one of, if not my closest friend I've ever had save for Ferb."

We stood there for a few moments and as we stood there Phineas began looking around. "Close enough." I said eventually. "Let's get going, our parents are probably wondering where we are."

* * *

**And thus ends another untold story. Now let me tell you all something, earlier today I made a bet with myself that if I couldn't finish my math homework (I wouldn't call it a math class but still) before 7:30 then I would work on my story that has yet to be published but if I did manage to finish it before then then I would work on an untold story. Now here's the funny part, that left me with only 2 hours to finish my homework, needless to say that I won but other than that, I managed to fool around for a bit AND write this and it's only 6:42. Now put this into perspective, I did homework for a 200 level class, fooled around for a bit, AND wrote this untold story and finished it all in the timespan of under 2 hours. Now that's cool. Now to post this. So until next time, Axis23 is out, peace!**

**Hello, my name is Axis23 and I enjoy torturing characters.**

**R&R**


	5. Phineas and Ferb inturrupted

**I know, I know, this is almost the same format of the last chapter but I couldn't think of any other way to put it and I'm behind on things. Now seeing as I don't have much time to post this chapter I will end this authors note here.**

**Disclaimer: Phineas and Ferb characters belong to Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.**

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

Our mom had just finished serving us oatmeal molded to look like each one of when a strange ray come from nowhere and hit her. When the ray disappeared, she looked around confused for a moment before speaking. "Why am I wearing this strange getup?" She asked as she took her sparkly jacket off.

"That's probably the least bizarre thing I've seen." Candace said as she leered to the side. "Oh by the way mom, do you think there's still time for us to go to the mall?"

"Sure sweetie, just let me get changed." She said before walking out of the room.

Candace followed soon after leaving the rest of us alone with our oatmeal sculptures. "Well that was a close call earlier." Buford said as he began devouring his oatmeal sculpture.

"Yeah, if you two hadn't snapped out of it when you did then we would be in some serious trouble." Isabella said with a smile.

"Well we owe it all to you guys." I responded. "If you hadn't been motivating us then I don't know what we would have done."

"I'm sure you two would've snapped out of it eventually." Isabella said as she took a bite of her sculpture.

As we sat there eating, I couldn't help but think back to right before we managed to get our creativity back and how scared Isabella was. She was terrified and desperate that Candace was about to fall and that we had become boring and it really hurt me to see her so unnerved. As the day continued and Buford and Baljeet left, I couldn't help but feel that Isabella's fear was my fault. "Hey Isabella?" I asked when she was about to leave.

She turned around to look at me. "What is it?" She asked with a curious expression on her face.

I bit my lower lip and looked to the side. "I'm … sorry."

She tilted her head to the side slightly. "Sorry? … About what?"

"I didn't … we didn't mean to be such a handful all day, and it was our fault that you got scared."

"Don't blame yourself." She said as she placed a hand on my shoulder. "No one can control when they have a good day or bad day so it's best to not worry about it." She smiled and turned back around. "But you guy's better make this up tomorrow by doing something amazing again." And with that, she walked out the door.

As the door closed behind her, I turned around to see Ferb staring at me once again. "Oh … you saw that." I said as I scratched my ear. Ferb raised an eyebrow. "I already told you." I began. "Yea, I have some feelings for Isabella but that isn't a big deal now, is it?" Ferb shook his head. "Are you going to give me this attitude every time I talk to Isabella? She's my best and closest friend, I have the right to talk to her and apologize to her if I did something wrong without it looking like I'm in love with her." Ferb was silent. "I'm still not staying up all night thinking about her Ferb." I said as I walked away.

* * *

**This is me hopping that my next one won't be a, 'Phineas has a chat with Isabella about what happened and ferb is suspicious about Phineas and his feelings for Isabella.' Honestly, I will try to do a request next but there's no promises. Now to get onto an important note, if you're a member of 'The P&F Web' form, can you please go and check the form? I posted an important question and it doesn't seem like anyone knows it's there. Now I have to get back to working on an important project for a class that I have so until next time, Axis23 is out, peace!**

**Hello, my name is Axis23 and I enjoy torturing characters.**

**R&R**


End file.
